Scottish History
Ancient History At least 1,000 years before the Great Cataclysm, the general landmass that became Scotland was ruled by Shuma-Gorath until he was banished by Crom. The people he ruled could not have been the ancestors of the Scottish, however, as they are descended from the Atlanteans, who did migrate to the area until thousands of years later. Scotland was early on inhabited by the Picts, about whom much has been revealed. The Picts existed as a culture as early 18,000 BCE. By 18,500 BCE they already worshipped Jhebbal Sag. Many Picts were killed by the Great Cataclysm, though they remained a prominent presence during the Hyborian Age. The Pictish leader Bran Mak Morn resisted Roman incursion, once with the help of a time-travelling Kull. Notable Picts include Brule the Spear-Slayer, Shooz Ding and Zhogar Sag. Later Scotland would be inhabited by the Gaels, the descendants of the Cimmerians and through them the Atlanteans. Around 3000 CE the Sea Eagle tribe began a series of human sacrifices for immortality. 14th Century The king Robert the Bruce would encounter the time-travelling New Mutants at one point. 17th Century In 1692 A.D., a man named Ian Og was murdered by the Scottish monarch. He would return as the mystical Clansman possessing others through his sword. 20th Century 1930's Princess Lilibet encountered the time traveling members Excalibur; Kitty Pryde and Phoenix (Rachel Summers). World War II During World War II, Miles von Croff discovered the secret of the Loch Ness – that the Loch contained underwater entrances and channels leading to the Atlantic Ocean. Post World War II When the war ended, he made an alliance with Sir Gavin Ravenlock, who housed von Croff’s U-boat in the basement of the so-called “Tower of Terror” on his property near Castle Ravenlock where one of the underwater passages led. Becoming a pirate, von Croff began raiding vessels while Ravenlock masqueraded as the ghost of his ancestor, Black Hugh Ravenlock, to keep people away from the tower. Miles eventually adopted the persona of Mycroft, a psychic detective who investigated paranormal phenomena alongside Countess Caution, and his ward, Rachel MacGregor. When Nick Fury came to investigate the death of his friend, Ken Astor, on the moors, Mycroft held a séance at the castle to contact the “ghost.” Gavin appeared, posing as the ghost of Black Hugh again, and tried to kill Rachel, but Fury drove him away. Mycroft then tracked down Ravenlock on the moors and had the hound killed him to throw off suspicions. When Fury and Rachel discovered his U-boat base beneath the Tower of Terror, Mycroft attacked Rachel. Fury fought him off, and he ran for the iron maiden which concealed the entrance to the U-boat dock; however, the “Hell-Hound” he and Ravenlock had fashioned struck the iron maiden’s door shut before he could open the rear, and he was killed instantly. The tower was subsequently destroyed by Nick Fury, having sabotaged the submarine’s fuel lines. Dr. Moira MacTaggart, opened the Mutant Research Center, Earth's foremost facility for studying mutant genetics and illnesses. Located on Muir Island, in Scotland. She created it to help find a cure for her son Proteus. The facility was often used as a base for the X-Men and other mutant teams. Modern Era Rahne Sinclair was born in north highlands of Ullapool in Scotland and was delivered by Dr. Moira MacTaggert, who happened to live locally. Rahne's mother, a local prostitute , she would never know as she would die in childbirth the night she was born. Her father was the local Presbyterian minister, Reverend Craig, who raised Rahne as an orphan without revealing that he was her father from an illicit relationship. Reverend Craig's treatment of Rahne during her first fourteen years was harsh, instilling a strict religious and moral code into her from a young age to compensate for his own lapse in character which led to her conception. When Rahne first developed her mutant power of lycanthropy, she was mistaken for a werewolf. A group of terrified, religious locals believed that she had been possessed by the devil. Led by Reverend Craig, they chased Rahne across the Scottish highlands. At the end of the chase, Rahne fell unconscious and reverted to her naked human form at the feet of Dr. MacTaggert, who saved her from the mob. Doctor MacTaggert became a surrogate mother to the young mutant and took her under her protection. References Category:History Category:Scotland